The Dragon's Angel
by Norwegianne
Summary: Faith hitches a ride to LA. (Pre-sidestory to Harry Potter and the Return to Hogwarts)
1. Kjært barn har mange navn

_Disclaimer: I don't own Angel._

_Spoilers: _

_Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Season 4: Who are you? _

_Angel: I'm making it AU around Five by Five/Sanctuary, but all others episodes come into play sooner or later. _

_Rating: Any story with Faith has to be at least PG-13 for language._

_Author's Notes: Thanks to Captain Boulanger, who always manages to stick ideas inside my head, I now have a prequel to "Harry Potter and the Return to Hogwarts" in the works, and you're reading it. The idea he helped developed is in a chapter of that story that's. as of yet, unwritten. I couldn't help but write the history of it, and here it is. _

_It's not necessary to read my story for this to make sense._

_The only other thing I'm mixing with it the ending of "Who are you?" Faith did not get on a train._****

** The Dragon's Angel. **

Prologue

_February, 2000._

It had become dark. 

When she'd run out from the church it was sunny. 

Sunny in Sunnydale. 

She was a Slayer. She was supposed to be strong. 

But she wasn't. 

Had she been strong it would never have happened. 

There would be no coma. 

There would be no siding with the mayor. 

And the Chosen two would be warriors of light, instead one light and one dark. 

Faith didn't stop her walk towards Los Angeles. 

You could say whatever you wanted about the Sunnydale population, but for all their ignorance in things supernatural they weren't stupid when it came to picking up hitch-hikers. 

Sunnydale was two hours on the freeway from Los Angeles. 

Walking was hell of a lot longer. 

She'd just about given up for the night. Stop somewhere, take a pee and maybe a nap. 

The car stopped. A blonde head popped out of the window. 

"Hey," he sounded British. Probably a member of the Council of Wankers. "Do you know the way to Los Angeles?" 

She scoffed, and rolled her eyes. 

"Sure," she put out her arm and pointed. "That way." 

He looked at her. "If it was that easy I'd bloody found it by now, don't you think?"

"Depends on the IQ," Faith grinned a bit. This was funnier than baiting Xander.

"Well, I'm bloody smart. It's not my fucking fault that I couldn't take the air-thing and be there in a jiffy," he snapped his fingers. 

"Air-thing? Are you talking about a plane?"

"Well," he pulled his head back into the car. "Yeah. But do you think you could show me the way to Los Angeles?"

Faith was feeling nice. Besides he was a hottie. "Sure, you have a map?"

"A what?"

"Never mind," she went around the car and slipped in on the passenger side. "I'll just show you, since I happen to be going that way."

"Fine."

They drove for a while, Faith directing him with short monosyllabic words.

"So why are you going to LA anyway?" she wrinkled her nose. "No offence, but you don't look like an actor."

"I'm doing a favour for a sodding friend of mine," his voice indicated that he was way past the point of regretting it. 

"Wow. A dedicated friend," she let her hand "accidentally" touch his knee. 

"Yeah, that's me. Potter's very dedicated friend," he smirked and almost ran the car off the road when her hand travelled much further up. "What do you think you're doing?"

"You?"

"Not while I'm driving this car you're bloody not!" he found a rest-stop and swung the car off the road. "Now, where were we?"

*@*

Chapter 1: Kjært barn har mange navn

_About 8 1/2 months later: Los Angeles. Early October. _

Faith gritted her teeth. 

"No!"

"But Faith," Angel tried to make Bambi eyes. "It would really mean a lot to me."

"No way. I may pay for my sins in prison, and you're really helping me out by taking the kid instead of letting her rot in the system. But no way is a kid of mine getting named Angel. Buffy would kill me. Then she'd dust you."

"I wasn't suggesting that you name her Angel. Aingeal, I said. It's a completely different name."

"D… Darling," Faith moderated what she was going to say when the nurse got back into the room. "It sounds the same."

Angel picked up the naming book again.

"And you have no name on the father?" 

The nurse looked startled before she quickly left the room. 

"Angel," Faith looked at him. "Don't you know me by now? Of course I didn't ask his name. He was blonde, British and good-looking. Two of my favorite things."

"Faith, that's three things."

"And every wanker, sorry watcher, I've ever had has been British. Answer your question?"

Cordelia peeked her head into the hospital room. "Still talking about names?"

"YES!" Faith shouted.

"Geez, no need to shout. I may not have Slayer hearing, but it's only a couple of feet away…" Cordelia trailed off. "May I suggest the excellent name of Cordelia?"

"Well, I was thinking of utilizing Buffy before that actually," Faith grinned. 

"Or," Angel looked up from the book. "How about Dymphna?"

"Angel, I'll not have my daughter going around with a name that rhymes with nympho. Thank you very much. And not a word from you," She pointed at Cordy.

"Or what about Finna?" He discarded that one on his own. "Here's a name that fits the daughter of a blonde guy, how about Fionnghuala?"

"What?" Faith asked in alarm. "Fion-a-what?"

"Or what about Fionnuala?"

"Angel, all of these names sounds like she'll be the heroine in a fairy tale from a long long time ago. The kid's going to have a name that's straightforward. Something easy to spell. I don't want her ending up with a nickname like Buffy."

  
"Excuse me, but it's not like I get all that many opportunities to name children. Besides they were all the rage when I was young. How about Fiona then?"

"Fiona," Faith tried it out. "Fiona Potter. I like it."

"Yeah," Cordelia grinned at Angel before sticking out her hand to ruffle his head. "With a name like Fiona, and me to teach her how to dress, how can she not be a winner?"

"Not the hair," Angel tried to growl, but was distracted by the cooing from the baby in the basinet. He rose. "Just rest, Faith. I'll take care of the formalities, with a little help from my Willow-shaped hacker friend."

*@*

Angel looked over at the nurse. "Her name'll be Fiona Aingeal Potter."

She printed it with nice clear letters on the certificate of Birth. 

"The mother?"

"Faith Potter."

"Father?"

"Unknown."

"Thank you, that'll be all."

He smiled a short smile at her before going out of the hospital to beg on his knees to Willow.

*@*


	2. Den skal tidlig krøkes som god krok

_Disclaimer: Angel is (c) 2000 by the Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. Angel is produced by Mutant Enemy, Inc., Greenwolf Corp, Kazui Enterprises, and Sandollar Television for Twentieth Century Fox Television. ___

_A/N: For those of you who wanted more Faith, she's in prison redeeming herself at the moment. I'll see what I can do… _

_This is from "First Impressions" sort of my take on what things would be like if they had a baby in the mix. _

Hotel Hyperion, October 2000.

Angel woke slowly from his dream. It had been so real, he'd embarrassed himself at Caritas, like he usually did. And Darla had been there. They'd kissed. And he had woken up. 

He swallowed and got out of bed. Aingael was sleeping in a cot in the next room. They'd taken her home just yesterday, as Faith had gone back to jail. He and Wesley and Cordelia had decorated her room in a soft pink color that only Cordelia knew the exact name of. The only clean room at the hotel.

He walked gently into the room. She was whimpering, so he picked her up. A quick glance at the Mickey Mouse watch on the wall showed that it was time for a feeding. Where had the day gone?

Angel walked slowly down the stairs to the lobby and the office. The hotel was still dirty and smelly, and probably no place to raise a child. 

"Sorry, I'm late." He vaguely noticed that there were other people than Cordelia and Wesley in the room as he made his way over to "kitchen-area" and the formula.

"Ah! I stand ready to fight the good fight, sir! What do you need? A baby?" Angel glanced over, once he'd put the formula in the microwave.

"No, I have one of those. Aingael meet David Nabbit and Gunn," he held her up, supported her head and waved with one of her hands. "I need some financial advice, and some technological help."

Cordelia let go of the dust buster. "Angel, you didn't?"

"I didn't what?"

"Name her Aingael? Faith told you specifically that she didn't want to name her baby that," she took the baby and picked up the formula from the microwave. Let a few drops from the bottle drip on her arm and put the nipple in front of the infant's mouth. Fiona's mouth grabbed it eagerly. 

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Her name is _Fiona_. She's Faith's daughter. Wesley, Angel and I are taking care of her until her mother gets out of prison."

David Nabbit appeared shell-struck by the baby. His sword clanked to the floor. "A baby?"

"Yes, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. With Fiona here we're making this hotel the new base of our operations. Right now we've got a lease for six months with an option to bu… Hey Nabbit, you with me here?"

He wasn't. 

"A baby. Can I hold her?"

Cordelia looked at him, then down at Fiona. Then back up at David.

"I suppose so," she said reluctantly. "Just hold her close, and mind her head."

Once she'd changed from the relatively familiar hands of Cordelia to unknown hands Fiona began to cry.

"What do I do? What do I do?" Nabbit looked around in confusion. Gunn laughed.

"It's easy, man. Talk to her."

Angel scratched his neck. "And if you could answer my question at the same time it'd be appreciated."

"Well," Nabbit said down at Fiona. "You could look into seller financing, take over the owner's payments and skip the bank completely, or you could make a play for a preservation grant. Offer to restore the original décor and get the city and the feds to give you a tax break and a loan at a sweetheart rate. Or you could apply for an FHA and get a PMI in lieu of a down payment. Would you look at that? She stopped crying," he beamed.

Cordelia grinned. "Is anybody else getting warm?" 

She looked around. 

"Never mind."

"Ahem," Gunn was getting impatient. "Angel, we need to move on this."

"Relax, we'll make it."

"Make what?" David Nabbit had handed Fiona to Wesley who had taken the task to burp her after the bottle.

"Devak," Gunn said shortly. "Meeting a snitch downtown."

"Ooh, can I help?"

"Actually, you can," Cordelia said quickly. "Would you mind babysitting Fiona? If not we'd have to bring her, and I think the social services would frown at Angel fighting with a baby in a carrier on his stomach."

Gunn winced at the mental picture she'd just produced. 

*@*


	3. Selv en liten stjerne lyser i mørket

Long A/N: I was going to write one chapter for each episode. I began. Then I realized that nearly newborn babies do very few things that are interesting to read about in chapter after chapter. And since it was when Angel slept most of the time, they had about the same rhythm to their days. (Toss in a bit of fighting for Angel, and no diapers.) So scratch that. 

**Chapters should get into that order when she gets older, and more interesting to read about. (Grabs the wrong thing of the table, etc.) *grin* As for now, they'll be more sporadically placed around important days, or happenings. And the things with Darla do happen/has happened, because I write the story, and because even if a baby means a major change in a life so does the fact that Darla was brought back to life. And the baby has other caretakers than Angel. **

**And if anybody's freaking out because I'm writing a Christmas chapter in October, beware. I've had a Christmas feeling since September, and began my Christmas shopping in July. **

**Oh, and I just realized the limitations of my English education. I have no clue to what some the essential baby things are called, because they don't teach us that in school, and the dictionary seem to find those words unimportant. **

**Chapter 3: Selv en liten stjerne lyser i market. **

_December 24 , 2000. A visitor's booth. _

It was Fiona's first Christmas. Cordelia, Wesley and Gunn, who had been fired by Angel just five days before had taken the infant and her belongings with them when they left. 

Little Fiona Aingael Potter was currently living in Cordelia Chase's bedroom. 

Cordelia had dressed her in a festive elf-costume for this visit. She mightn't like Faith, and Wesley feared her more than anything, but the two of them were able to put it aside long enough to visit her in jail. Even if Angel was going psycho, Faith deserved to get to know her daughter.

"Wow," Faith laughed wistfully into the telephone as Wesley held her daughter up to the glass. "She's gotten so big."

"Yeah," Cordelia grinned, also looking at Wesley and Fiona. "I had to buy her a new outfit to visit her mom in. She'd grown out of nearly all her old ones."

"And we all know how much Cordelia Chase hates to shop," the sarcastic Faith seemed to return, but she quickly amended her statement with a soft smile.

"It's only on the "top ten things I hate to do" – list," Wesley had dragged out a bottle from the "baby-sack" he carried everywhere. "We moved her out of the hotel, Faith."

"Why?" Faith pulled her head back a little from the glass with a questioning look.

"Because Angel hasn't been himself lately. Darla has returned and is wrecking havoc, and he let her and Dru eat a bunch of lawyers. Granted they were evil…" Cordelia trailed off as she noticed the look in Faith's eyes.

"Faith, you're not going evil just because Angel is. You're going to behave, and get out of prison in time for your daughter's first day of school," Cordelia stated it in such a matter of fact tone that Faith only could nod.

"Yeah, because otherwise you'd come in here and kick my ass. Right?"

"Betcha I would."

They smiled. 

Cordelia pulled out a Kleenex and wiped the glass. 

"What are you doing?" Faith asked.

"You never know what has been in contact with that glass, so I'm cleaning it. Wesley?"

He moved Fiona closer, took one of her hands and put it on the glass. Cordelia wiped off the telephone. "Say hello to mommy dearest, Fiona."

She put the phone to the infant's ear, and it seemed to be a good thing that she'd wiped it off, because Fiona immediately began to suck on the closest part. 

Faith laughed before putting her own hand to the glass, so that her hand covered her daughter's tiny. "Hey, Fiona. I'm your mommy. I can't hold you right now, because I did a bad thing. In fact I did several bad things, but I'm paying for that. Uncle Wes and auntie Cordy seems to be taking good care of you. I bet uncle Wesley's even reading you stories before bed, like Dickens and other big stuff."

Wesley grabbed the phone.

"It looks like we must go now, Faith. Are you all right?"

"Wes, I'm sorry."

He grinned wryly. 

"I know. You've told me, several times. I meant are you all right? You won't get to see Fiona at her first Christmas."

"You got the thing, right?"

"Yes, we made sure that it was exactly like you told us. And Faith," he added just when she was about to hang up. "We'll be taking lots of pictures. I know it can't possibly be the same, but…"

"Yeah, thanks. I'm sure you'll have a great time."

*@*

_December 25. Dennis and Cordelia's apartment. _

It was an odd gathering of people who had joined to celebrate the Christmas of 2000 at Cordelia's. Of course Cordelia, and phantom-Dennis were present, as were Fiona whose eyes had turned gray after the blue wore off . 

Gunn, who had let the battle axe lie in a corner, because "I never know when I may need it," and Wesley had both dressed in suits. A stranger sight on Gunn than Wesley, and Cordelia strongly suspected that he'd borrowed it somewhere. 

David Nabbit, who had fallen in love with Fiona on their first meeting, had brought a busload of presents. The same had Virginia Bryce, Wesley's girlfriend, reluctantly invited by Cordelia. 

The two last guests couldn't be more different from each other on the outside if they tried. Bethany Chalk, the girl with telekinesis talents, and Lorne the mind-reading green demon. 

All of the guests had joined effort to make it a festive holiday, despite the fact that the one who had brought them all together weren't there. 

Cordelia provided the room, Lorne took care of the music, Wesley and Gunn brought the eggnog, Virginia and Bethany had decorated, and David's staff had cooked them dinner. 

Now it was time to open the presents. Unnecessarily to say it was Fiona who received the bulk of the presents. Sitting on David's lap she took in the show the 7 other adults and one ghost performed for her. Clothes danced through the air as Dennis and Bethany put on their own pantomime.

The main person, however, seemed more interested in the silver paper with bright blue stars that had been the wrapping of a big baby doll from her mother.


	4. Den som sover synder ikke

A/N: This is turning out to be more complicated than I originally intended. I know where it ends, but the path is long and winding. And I plan to have Wesley baby-sit soon, anyone have ideas of books he'd read for Fiona?

Chapter 4. 

_January 12, 2001. Caritas. _

Christmas was over. 

And Cordelia had no idea of what she was going to do. 

Unemployed, with a baby to take care of. 

A baby that was currently sleeping her very sound sleep in a carrier on Cordy's chest as she walked through Caritas. 

So she was desperate. Should she take David's offer of a job, or would something better come along?

For once Cordy didn't just have herself to think about. 

It was the most terrifying thing there was. 

A little human being depended on her. Faith trusted her to take care of Fiona. Or rather Faith had trusted Angel to take care of his daughter. _We all know how well that turned out. _

"Steady on, Wesley. Perhaps something by - Cat Stevens." Cordelia turned around at the familiar voice at the bar. Great, just what she needed tonight. Nagging because she'd brought Fiona to a bar instead of lulling her to sleep and staying home with her. 

"Wesley."

"Cordelia, with Fiona. How - odd to see the two of you, here at Caritas, a bar. After bed-time," his voice sounded strangled. 

"Us? Wh-what are you doing here?" 

"Me? Oh, I just came in for a drink," Wesley said and lifted the glass of Bloody Mary.

"Ah. Because only demon Karaoke bars serve those red drinks," Cordelia pushed him. "You were going to sing."

Wesley blushed. "Sing? Oh, dear lord, no. No. Uh, I merely - what are _you_ doing here?"

"Oh. Ah, well... We were, uhm... strolling around in the neighborhood trying to get Fiona to sleep?"

"You live fifteen miles away."

"Yeah, well, you know L.A. It's all one really big neighborhood. And Fiona wouldn't sleep." 

"I see," Wesley smiled as they sat down at the bar. "Come to find your destiny, have you? And who's going to help you with that?"

"Shania Twain or Madonna. I haven't decided," she absently stroked the carrier with Fiona in. 

"I suppose we're both rather at lose ends now that Angel has..." 

"Pulled a total wig?"

"Quite. I must admit, I'm somewhat embarrassed."

"How do you think I feel?"

Wesley turned around at the barstool, Cordelia only looked in the direction of the voice.

"Gunn. What are you…? What happened to 'this was just a side gig?'"

"Hey, I got a rep to maintain, alright? I can't have you all seeing through my brusque and macho exterior," he leant over and stroked Fiona's dark hair. She didn't awake. 

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Oh, heavens forfend!"

"So, I'll assume it's not Madonna, but what song were you going to sing?" Wesley asked, curious. 

Gunn patted him dismissively on a shoulder. "You wouldn't know it."

Cordelia signaled at the bartender. "Well, I for one, would just like to point out the patheticness that is us. This is all Angel's fault. I hope he's happy now. All alone in his demon world with no one to talk to."

*@*

Later.

They were on stage, singing. The host had taken Fiona from Cordelia and was showing her around to the clientele like a proud father. The fact that most of the clientele looked like the monsters that hide under the bed in children's imagination didn't seem to face the three-month-old baby. She grabbed fingers and tentacles that were dipped in front of her eyes. 

Some of the clientele wouldn't normally get this close to a baby without thoughts of sacrificing it, but since this was Caritas they keep a tight rein on those impulses. Simply taking Fiona wouldn't necessarily be violence, but the effects of taking her would, and so they stayed clear. 

Lorne winced. How could someone butcher a song like that? He bowed over Fiona and cooed a bit, vowing that she would never be allowed to sing like someone murdering a cat. He'd personally see to it. 

Lorne widened his eyes as the trio made their way off stage. He quickly dumped Fiona in the lap of the nearest demon and made his way towards Cordelia.

"Lorne, hi. Have you come to tell us our for-ouch." 

She fell backwards, and Lorne caught her, just before her head hit the edge of the stage. 

"A girl in an alley, a demon."

"Well, let's go," Gunn looked relieved to finally have a fight. "Eh, Host-man, you wouldn't happen to have a battle axe or something lying about?" 

Cordelia looked around. "Fiona? Where's Fiona?"

The lilac demon that had possession of the baby grinned as he put the girl back in the carrier. "If you ever need a baby-sitter…" 

"Yeah, I'll come to you, but now we've got to go. Lives to save, you know. Wesley? Did you get Angel on the phone?"

Wesley shook his head. "He's not answering."

"Well, we'll just have to do without him then, won't we?" Gunn said, impatiently. 

The four of them made their way to the exit, just as Lorne returned with a battle-axe that looked new. "Do you want me to baby-sit…" He looked around in the locale, no trace of the impatient group. "Are you sure that dragging an innocent baby to fight a demon would be a good thing…" he muttered to himself.

*@*

Cordelia looked up at the blood-traces up the building. "How the hell are we supposed to get in? It's an abandoned building, for crying out loud. The front door was chained shut." 

Gunn looked at her.

"What? I'm a Sunnydale gal, we have to keep our eyes open."

"I suppose," Wesley looked worried at Cordelia. "I suppose we'll have to climb up."

"Fine, I'll sit here and wait with the sleeping baby… I'll sit and wait with the sleeping baby… why did we bring the baby?"

Wesley looked at Gunn, who held up his hands. "Don't look at me, man. I'm not the one who's connected to it at the moment."

He sighed.

"Cordelia, you and Fiona will just have to find a way into the building on the ground floor. Or wait. We can't risk the baby."

"Sure, fine. Maybe I'll save one outfit from Demon goo." 

*@* 

Cordelia hadn't managed to find an open window to get in, so she settled for waiting. It was times like this she wished that Angel had been with them, but Wesley and Gunn were probably all right, she reasoned. They would save the damsel in distress, like Angel would have done, if he were quite himself at the moment.

The planks over one of the windows flew off, and Gunn jumped out. He put out his arms and Wesley leant out of the window and deposited the girl from Cordelia's vision in them. 

"Cordy, go get a cab. We need to get Ms. Krum to the hospital," Wesley urged, faintly. 

*@*


	5. Godt gjort er bedre enn godt sagt

Excerpts are taken from "The complete adventures of Peter Rabbit," by Beatrix Potter and quite a bit of the dialogue is picked up from Angel.  
  
Chapter 5.  
  
March, 2001.  
  
Wesley was babysitting Fiona at his apartment. Cordelia had, quite reasonably to be her, told him that she needed some time alone.  
  
He'd agreed.  
  
Frankly he was surprised that Queen C had lasted four months without dumping Fiona on him on a regular basis. Perhaps there was more to her than anyone had realized. Even if Fiona had slept through the nights ever since she was six days old.  
  
But with the start of the new "Angel Investigations" Cordelia seemed to want a new start on her life.  
  
"I'm going to try dating again," she'd grinned when she put up the cot in his living room. "I know it went bad last time, but now I'm prepared, you know?" He'd been in the wheelchair.  
  
"Yes, indeed," if he hadn't been holding Fiona and knew that Cordy had been sacrificing her social life for Faith's girl to the extent that she only spent time with David Nabbit, Lorne, Bethany, Gunn and himself he would probably have used more sarcasm, and a comment that would've hurt her feelings.  
  
As it was, she deserved some time off. And he didn't mind babysitting, in fact he'd been out shopping for entertainment for Fiona after work. It was surprising how helpful the shop-girl had been in finding the right sort of books. She had even brought out some that hadn't been unpacked yet. In the end he'd voted for the traditional, rather than the new.  
  
"You see," he said to Fiona, still in his lap. "I figure that Cordelia will provide you with all you need to know about fashion and such, but that's not all there is in the world. We have to consider school too."  
  
He leaned over and picked up the book, before he placed Fiona further up in his arms, making sure that it wasn't hurting his wound.  
  
"Let's see, shall we?" he opened the book and began to read.  
  
"Once upon a time there were four little Rabbits, and their names were - Flopsy, Mopsy, Cotton-tail, and Peter. They lived with their Mother in a sand-bank, underneath the root of a very big fir-tree."  
  
As Wesley read he became engrossed in the story and only stopped to turn the pages. It wasn't until Fiona began to whimper he realized that it was late. He put the book down, and was about to roll into the kitchen when he noticed a third eye staring at them. He rolled into his bedroom and put Fiona in her cot, before struggling to get the shotgun down from the top shelf of the walk-in closet.  
  
Just as he'd managed to get it down and load it he heard crashing from the front door. He rolled out, careful to close the door to the bedroom behind him.  
  
He rolled over and opened the door, the shotgun ready.  
  
"Angel!" It wasn't who he had expected to see.  
  
"Invite me in! I've never been here before, Wesley, you have to invite me in!" Angel sounded desperate.  
  
Wesley lowered his gun, feeling much safer as long as Angel couldn't get in without an invite. "Well, perhaps if you'd shown a bit of interest..."  
  
"Wesley..."  
  
Wesley looked around, to the Skilosh demon that came crashing in through the window. They had seen him with Fiona. And now they were closer to the bedroom door than he was.  
  
"Yes. No. Absolutely. I invite you in. In I invite you!"  
  
Angel ran past him, and began to fight the two demons. "Do you know what these things are?"  
  
"I believe the third eye indicates adult Skilosh, though this is the first time I've had occasion to..."  
  
"How do I kill them?" Wesley only glared desperately at the door, once before replying.  
  
"Yeah, right, yes, uh, ah," he got himself a tour through the air by one of the demons.. "Hack it to pieces!" Angel did just that. After he was finished Wesley looked at the gore through his mucus-covered glasses. He quickly wiped them at his shirt.  
  
"Fiona's in the other room," Wesley rolled in, and saw that the infant was asleep. He breathed a sigh in relief. What kind of babysitter would he have been if the baby lived with nightmares for the rest of her life, due to the violence she had witnessed in his home?  
  
Angel followed him.  
  
"She's gotten so big."  
  
It reminded Wesley of what he had to do.  
  
"What are you doing here?" 


	6. Dess flere kokker, jo mere søl

Chapter 6.  
  
Harmony squealed at Fiona like a fan-girl about to meet her biggest idol for the first time. "She's so cute. Hello, hello. I'm your Auntie Harmony, yes I am."  
  
"Harmony, get a grip. You could traumatize her for life," Cordelia lifted Fiona out of her crib and put her on the floor.  
  
"Are you sure she should be crawling on the floor?"  
  
"It's okay, I've learned pretty much about babies for the past months. She won't die sitting on the floor."  
  
"She's just so tiny, and lively." Harmony's eyes got wistful.  
  
"You try calling her tiny when she's crying her lungs out in the middle of the night," Cordelia went into her kitchen. "Can I get you a cup of coffee?"  
  
"No, that's alright," Harmony dropped herself onto the floor next to Fiona who had begun to crawl towards the kitchen. She lifted her up and looked at her neck. Licking herself around the mouth she tilted her head, vampiric visage on and leaned in just as Cordelia returned.  
  
"Harmony? Can I get you anything else?"  
  
"Yes?" Harmony turned towards the sound, momentarily forgetting the alteration of her normal looks.  
  
Cordelia quickly ran over and grabbed Fiona.  
  
"You're a vampire."  
  
"How did you guess?" Harmony looked confused.  
  
"Duh, the teeth and the bumpy forehead's a big giveaway. Trust me." Cordelia held tight onto Fiona while Harmony ran off to find a mirror. "She can't have been a vampire that long," Cordelia told Fiona. "Of course it's all very Harmony."  
  
*@*  
  
Angel locked himself into Cordelia's apartment. He was just going to take Fiona out for a stroll, and then he was going to plan her next visit to Faith with Cordy.  
  
He hummed a bit, until he heard a voice he remembered from Sunnydale. What was she doing here? The last he had heard from Willow was that Harmony had been sired during the battle of the Graduation. And Cordelia had invited her in?  
  
Angel dug out his stake and stormed into the kitchen where he came to a sudden stop. Cordelia had fed Harmony his blood. Well, the blood she kept around for him, but why get caught up in the semantics? Harmony was drinking his blood while Cordelia was feeding Fiona mashed carrots.  
  
He quickly hid the stake.  
  
"Hi Harmony. I haven't seen you around for a while."  
  
"Angel." He was pretty sure that if there were any bugs in the apartment they were all dead by now. Fiona didn't even squeal like that.  
  
"Hi, Angel. Harmony's a vampire."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"How?" Harmony asked, befuddled.  
  
"The blood was a clue. Willow told us, as well."  
  
"Did she, now?" Cordelia huffed before smiling at Fiona. "Just another spoon of these delicious carrots, bunny. Then you can go out and play with uncle Angel when aunt Cordy have a major heart to heart with little miss Harmony here. But maybe aunt Cordy ought to have a talk with uncle Angel as well, about the information that he needs to share." 


	7. En må lære å krabbe før en kan gå

Chapter 7 En må lære å krabbe før en kan gå.  
  
The three adults standing in the small visitation room all were dressed in black. Had it been Angel it would've been understandable, as Faith doubted his wardrobe consisted of anything but black, but she didn't know the last time she'd seen Wesley in just black.  
  
If she ever had.  
  
"What's wrong?" Due to good behavior she was allowed to hold Fiona, and talk to them directly instead of through the phones in the other visitation room.  
  
Cordelia looked at Angel and Wesley who were only staring at the floor, then she sighed.  
  
"Buffy's dead."  
  
"B's gone?"  
  
"Yup, we were in another dimension, because of a missing girl, and when we came back Willow was waiting for us."  
  
Faith hugged Fiona closer. "So," she said after a while. "What's the deal?"  
  
"Deal?" Wesley asked surprised.  
  
"Will B's disappearance from the world of the living trigger another Slayer or are we back to the fact that there's just a Chosen one. One currently stuck here?"  
  
"I- I- I... I honestly don't know." Wesley shrugged. "There's hardly been a situation like it before."  
  
"I get the picture. I'm supposed to save people from the forces of darkness?"  
  
"Well, I'd wait until I got out, but essentially, yes." Wesley said.  
  
Fiona began to struggle in her mother's arms. "What do I do?"  
  
"Just put her down, she likes to move around," Cordelia said.  
  
"Are you sure it won't kill her? I mean, I don't know how often they wash the floors..." Faith trailed off as she put Fiona down next to the table.  
  
"A little germs won't kill her," Cordelia said practically. "There are kids who eat gum of the pavement and don't die."  
  
"Look at her," Angel interrupted. "She's trying to stand."  
  
Fiona had hoisted herself up by holding on to the table legs and was now wobbling back and forth.  
  
She let go of the table, and took one hesitant step forward, then another. She managed five, before she hit one of the walls, and fell down. The soft thud of the diapered toddler falling down could be heard clearly by all five in the room.  
  
"She walked." Faith said, tears in her eyes. "She walked."  
  
"Indeed she did."  
  
"She must've saved up, to show off for Mommy," Cordelia smiled. "'Cause she's never done it before, as far as I know."  
  
Fiona turned around from her position on the floor and smiled, a wide, almost toothless, smile at them before she chuckled.  
  
Cordelia rolled her eyes, and looked down on the skirt that had been black when they entered the room. "Oh, and I believe Pylea caused some sort of mutation in your kid."  
  
"We don't know that," Wesley said before Faith could throw a fit. "All that happened could have been mystical occurrences."  
  
"Yeah," Cordelia said sarcastically. "Because Angel being able to walk around in the sun, there, was so natural. As is the pink, silk shirt you're now sporting by the way. And Angel?"  
  
"Yeah?" Angel hadn't said much at all to any of them since they saw Willow. Cordelia imagined that he would have run out of them, had it not been for Fiona.  
  
"I know I rag on you to wear anything but black, but yellow? So not your color."  
  
**********  
  
And that was the end: Fiona's story will continue in Harry Potter and the Return to Hogwarts.  
  
I leave you with this Norwegian proverb: Framtiden kommer av seg selv, men framskrittene må man gjøre selv 


End file.
